Celestina Warbeck : The True Hollywood Story
by yowwzahh
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have it all? It's not all it's hyped up to be. The true story of Celestina Warbeck.
1. Dirty Laundry

Hey people! This is my first real fic, so be nice!

It's basically gonna be about Celestina's life and secrets starting from when she was younger up until she got really famous. Enjoy...and review!

* * *

**True Hollywood Story : Celestina Warbeck  
**By Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a rich and famous rock star? At first, it may seem like a wonderful life full of glitz and glitter, but when you really think about it, these celebrities might not have the glamorous lives you expect. Celestina Warbeck seems like the perfect girl; blonde, pretty and seemingly nice, she leads the dream life. But what kinds of secrets are hidden beneath that perfect skin?

Was she always this way? After talking to past classmates and teachers of hers, the assumed answer would be yes.

"She was extremely popular" Professor Filius Flitwick, her Charms teacher at Hogwarts school tells me "All of the boys fancied her; they wouldn't even pay attention in class, they would just sit and stare at her."

"She was H-O-T!" exclaimed Will Hennely, a former classmate, "She and her friends were untouchable! Such perfection!"

Jillian Milano says, "She was really nice, and super smart. Whenever people needed help with anything, from homework to relationships, she was always willing to help."

Hmmm…She seems great. But is she really? Nobody's perfect, after all! Everybody has some dirty laundry buried somewhere, and it's my job as Rita Skeeter to dig it up!

* * *

I know, this is absolutely nothing! I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter, and I'll try to post it asap! Leave some!


	2. The Beginning

Hey guys!

The first _real_ chapter is up! I hope you like it!

* * *

Celestina Warbeck shifted in her seat on the train uncomfortably.

_What house would she be in? What if she didn't make any friends? What if everyone_ _hated her? What if she was stupid and failed all her classes?_

A million nervous questions swarmed her mind as she sat alone in the compartment, staring out the window and waiting for the train to leave. She was really anxious to meet new people and start classes, and especially get away from her stupid home.

She missed the way her mom used to be. She used to be really cool and nice, and always took her shopping and ate fast food and had fun with her. Ever since the new boyfriend came into the picture however, her old mom was a thing of the past, and became distant and stupid and mean.

Maybe she would make new friends at Hogwarts. People at home didn't seem to like her. It was probably because she lived in a muggley area and the other kids noticed that she was different.

Her mom never really talked much about Hogwarts when she was younger, and by the time Celestina wanted to know about it, she wasn't there. She'd turned to reading about it out of books.

The first chapter of Hogwarts, a History explained the four houses and how the sorting worked.

Gryffindor's colors were red and gold. It would be nice if she were put into this house, because red and gold looked really flattering with her complexion. Of course, she didn't really consider herself that brave. It wasn't like she was afraid of a lot, it was just that she wasn't out there and bold, and she wasn't the kind of person who usually tried new things.

Ravenclaw was for the smart kids. Their color was blue, which was also a flattering color on Celestina, but she knew there was no chance of her getting into this group. She was smart and liked to read, but she hated to be challenged. She wanted everything to be easy and come to her on a silver platter. That's why she wanted to be a rock star. She had a good voice, so she could do it! If she were a star, people would actually like her!

Slytherin. The house seemed like it would be ok; it focused on friendship and stuff, which was really all Celestina ever wanted, but then again…

The bad kids all went in Slytherin. She heard a girl talking about it to Madam Malkin in her robe shop. She said You-Know-Who and all of his death eaters came from Slytherin. She didn't want to have to put up with that lot.

And then there was Hufflepuff. This seemed like the place where everyone else would go if they didn't fit in anywhere else. This was one house she definitely did not want to be in. It was where all of the rejects went. The book talked about being "just and loyal" and all of that rubbish, but she new it was just covering up being the reject house.

She would just have to tell that hat, "Sorting Hat! I don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin, and I don't really think I want to be in Ravenclaw either. I'll try hard to get brave! Can you put me in Gryffindor please?"

Celestina was disturbed from her thoughts as someone knocked on her door..

A pretty girl with chocolate colored hair stepped into the compartment. "Hey, are you in first year too?" She asked.

This might be her very first friend! All she had to do was talk and be nice and stuff, and everything would turn out okay!

"Yeah. I'm Celestina Warbeck." She answered.

"I'm Corynn Malkin" said the girl, "Can I sit with you?"

Suddenly, it clicked. This was the same girl she saw in the robe store talking to Madam Malkin about the Hogwarts houses!

"Isn't your mom Madam Malkin from the robe shop?" She asked.

Corynn smiled, "Yeah. She's starting a clothing store for teens soon also. I'm really excited!"

Even though Celestina had not properly said "yes" to Corynn's question, Corynn sat down across from her anyway.

"Celestina is a pretty name." Corynne said.

"Thanks," said Celestina, "I'm not positive what it means, but I think it has something to do with the stars."

"That's really cool." said Corynn, "I have absolutely no clue what my name means. I think it sounds Asian though."

Celestina smiled, "Asian names are pretty!"

The train started to move. As it whistled, another girl walked into the compartment.

"Everywhere else is full." The girl said.

"Well then we'll be happy to be your hollabacks!" Celestina joked. Corynn laughed. The girl smiled.

"I'm Lorelai." She said, sitting next to Celestina, "And you guys?"

Lorelai had black hair, and she noticed her bright purple eyes. How did anyone manage to get purple eyes? Celestina was just a plain blonde-haired-blue-eyed girl.

"I'm Corynn and she's Celestina" Corynn said to Lorelai.

"Really? Celestina? That's a pretty name!" Lorelai said to Celestina.

Both Corynn and herself laughed.

She could just tell it was going to be a great year.

* * *

Leave me some love!!


	3. First Year pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling and I'm not claiming to be, so I don't know why these stupid disclaimers are necessary anyway.

* * *

**First Year - Part One**

* * *

**The Sorting**

Celestina, Corynne, and Lorelai stood at the back of the line of first years about to walk into the Great Hall to be sorted. Corynne was giving then a whispered pep-talk.

"We are not just cute little first years. We are the coolest girls in the grade, aiming to be the most talked about Alpha Girls in the school. Here's what we're going to do: we're going to walk into that room with our shoulders back; make sure you dont slump, its not attractive. Walk with one foot in front of the other. Also, you have to _know_ your the most stunning girl in the room. If you feel it, everyone else will too. Also, try to-"

"How do you know all this?" Lorelai asked.

"My mom designs robes that get shipped and sold all over the country" Corynne said, "In order for other, bigger department stores to decide which robes to buy and which robes not to buy, they have a fashion show that the buyers and fashion magazines go to to check out her latest lines. I'm always the model for the kids clothes, but starying this year, I'm modeling for pre-teens, and then when I turn fourteen I'm going to model for the teen line. I've been to enough shows to know how to walk into a room."

The other girls looked at her in awe.

"Anywhoo, back to what I was saying, try to look for hot guys at all the tables. Then we'll quickly discuss which house we all want to be in. The hat takes what we want in account."

Celestina knew she wanted to be in Gryffindor already, but she didn't say anything. Hopefully, Gryffindor would be the hottest.

The doors to the great hall opened and everyone walked in.

Celestina followed Corynne's advice, strutting down the aisle skimming all of the tables. Slytherin? No way! Hufflepuff? Not bad, they were kind of cute, but she didnt want to be in Hufflepuff so she skipped to the next table. Ravenclaw? No! Ew! Gryffindor... She scanned the table. There were quite a few cute guys. There was the adorable blond-haired guy talking to his equally cute friend. Then there was the tall guy who had to be at least 16 and was making two girls laugh, and a red head who looked a copuple of years older than her.

"Gryffindor" The three girls whispered, simultaniously.

Everyone stopped walking, and the hat started singing a song. Celestina looked at the other first years. There was a girl with blonde hair and a pretty, heart-shaped face. Then there was another red-head who didnt't look very different from the one in Gryffindor. Before she had a chance to check out any other kids, the hat stopped singing and the stern-looking woman started talking, and Celestina thought that maybe it was a good idea to listen.

"When I call your name, you will put this hat on your head, and it will determine which house to put you in."

Celestina crossed her arms and sighed. Her name would probably be last since her last name started with "W"

"Abanny, Scott"

A cute brownish-blondish-haired boy stepped up and sat on the stool in the front of the room and the woman placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Ravenclaw!" Shouted the hat.

She would have to sit in front of the entire school?! She felt nervous butterflies pop up in her stomach and felt her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Ackley, Lindsay"

"Slytherin!"

"Bailey, Lorelai"

Lorelai passed her nervously, but once she was out of the crowd of first years, she smiled at the school and sat down on the stool. It took a couple of seconds for the hat to decide where to put her.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, and Celestina and Corynne clapped.

"Boston, Melina"

A pretty brunette strutted over to the stool, using the same technique Corynne explained earlier. She must have been listening in.

"Slytherin!"

Celestina waited nervously while more names were called.

"Malkin, Corynne"

Corynne flipped her hair back and strutted onto the stool. Once she was on the stool, she crossed her legs and boldly motioned for the hat to be put on her head.

About a minute later, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

She smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table where she slid into a seat next to Lorelai.

"Milano, Jillian"

She was the first person to be sorted into Hufflepuff.

All she had to do was wait for her name to be called. She waited...and waited. The blonde girl she saw earlier, "Tonks, Nymphadora" was sorted into Hufflepuff. There were two more Gryffindor boys... Wow, this was boring. There had to be about thirty or fourty kids getting sorted.

"Warbeck, Celestina"

The butterflies came back. Shaking slightly, she tried to strut up to the stool.

_I am sooo going to embarass myself in front of the entire school._

However, she was shocked to find that as she faced the entire school, she felt odly calm. Like she would just sit here and have the school watch her, and she would be just fine with it. The butterflies went away as fast as they came.

As the hat was placed upon her head, she closed her eyes and started to hear a tiny voice talk.

"Celestina, hmm... Where should I put you?"

She wondered if the rest of the school could hear the hat talking to her.

"No, only you can hear me." said the hat, answering her thoughts.

_I want to be in Gryffindor. _she said to the hat. She didn't say it outloud, but she knew it could hear her.

"Gryffindor, huh? Well you do enjoy entertaining large audiences; I have to say, that's pretty brave,"

_Wait, I don't like entertaining a lot of people. I've never done it in my life!_

"You will"

_How do you know?_

"I'm the sorting hat, I always know."

_So you tell the future...?_

"Yes- NO! I don't tell the future. I just see what people want deep inside."

_Eww, that came out so wrong._

"Get your mind out of the gutter you little GRYFFINDOR!"

It must have shouted the last word out loud, because the Gryffindor table started cheering, Corynne and Lorelai being the loudest. Opening her eyes and looking into the cheering school was an almost out of body experience.

The Great Hall was a stadium and Celestina was standing on a giant stage. The music surrounded her, and she smiled and winked at her adoring fans. Flipping her hair, she strutted off the stage back to the Gryffindor table, where Corynne and Lorelai sat, still cheering, waiting for her.

"That hat took an unnaturally long time. Was it stuck between two houses like mine?" Corynne asked her.

"No, it was sure about where it wanted to put me." She explained what happened, leaving out her stage-fantasy.

She looked up was "Weasely, Charlie" was sorted into Gryffindor.

"It wanted to put me in Slytherin, so I was like, 'Eww, with those ugly guys?' and he called me shallow and told me going to school wasn't all about 'lads' and that I needed to get my head straight. Then it kept pushing me into Slytherin and I was like 'No no NO!' so it finally put me into Gryffindor." Corynne said.

"For me, it was like, 'Slytherin? Not mean enough. Ravenclaw? Not driven enough. Hufflepuff...maybe. Gryffindor?' and I was like 'I want to be in Gryffindor' and it was like, 'Okay.' No questions or anything. It was weird."

The sorting ended, and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"New students, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Old students, welcome back! I hope this year will be the best year yet. I will save all of the more impotant announcements for the end of the feast, so...Bon appitite!"

The plates infront of them magically filled with food. People around them were discussing their blood status.

"I'm a muggleborn. I had no clue there were even such thing as witches and wizards!" said a blond boy she had noticed earlier on Platform 9 and 3/4. Across from him, a tan, dark haired girl said "I'm a pureblood... or at least I think I am. My mum and dad were a witch and wizard, and their parents were too, but I don't know any farther back."

"I'm a pureblood." Corynne said to Celestina and Lorelai. "You?"

"I'm half-blood. My dad was a pure blood and my mom is a muggleborn." Celestina said.

"I'm not sure what to call myself; my parents were both half-bloods." Lorelai said.

"Doesn't that mean you're half blood?" asked Celestina.

"I guess I am mathamatically, but... I don't really know."

Next to Lorelai, the older red-headed boy was talking to Charlie Weasely.

"- and then after you go up that stairway, you'll see the portrait. She's wearing pink dress. I wonder if she finds it degrading that people call her the fat lady."

Charlie laughed.

"Are you two brothers?" Celestina asked.

"Yeah. Can't imagine how you can tell; we look nothing alike!" He joked, "My name's Bill Weasely. And you?"

"Celestina Warbeck."

"Well, Celestina, you're gonna love Hogwarts."


	4. More Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer:** Well actually, I kind of do own the story. I just don't own the setting and stuff. And some of the character names.

* * *

**True Hollywood Story: Celestina Warbeck  
**by Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondant

HAHA!! And you might have thought she was an innocent girl all of her life, huh! Well, I will just let you all know that I have cracked the code! Anyone who thought her "perfect" life was free of scandal, you thought wrong!

I talked to an ex-friend of Celestina's yesterday (whose name, due to privacy reasons, is being witheld), and she told me things about Celestina that you would never believe!

Celestina is a very naughty girl! And only a select few people know the truth about her.

Wouldn't you like to know what is it?

* * *

Yes, it was a very, VERY short chapter, but all the Rita Skeeter chapters will be.

If you don't really get what's going on...  
Rita Skeeter is a gossip columnist who is trying to figure out some dirty laundry behind the seemingly-perfect Celestina Warbeck. As she finds out more, the story of Celestina Warbeck unravels.

Trust me and Rita. It gets way more interesting. Now review!


End file.
